Becoming a Family
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Sequel to My Best Friend's Brother With a wedding to plan and a baby to take care of will Lilly and Jackson make it through? Lackson
1. Released

**Alright here's the long awaited sequel to My Best Friend's Brother. Sorry it took so long but this story I wanted to plan out and have some of it written in advnace rather than go chapter by chapter like I did the other one. So here's chapter one. Hope you like it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I write this purely for my own enjoyment as well as the enjoyment of others.  
**

Looking around this small cubicle of a room that had been her home the last couple of days, Lilly couldn't wait to leave this place. It was so stifling to be stuck in this little room, in this uncomfortable bed. The only light in her days were the times they allowed her to visit her son, RJ.

Just thinking about him made her smile. She could just look at him for hours on end. He was so cute and so tiny. Her heart swelled with love for her little boy. Who knew you could love someone so much.

Having to see him hooked up to all those tubes and monitors in the NICU day in and day out was killing her. At the same time she was grateful for those machines, since they were what was keeping him alive as his lungs were still to undeveloped to allow him to breath on his own. She couldn't wait to take him home and hold him in her arms.

"You ready babe?" Jackson asked, pulling Lilly out of her reverie. Today was going to be a hard day. It was the day she'd leave this hospital, leaving her baby behind. She'd spend as much time with him as possible of course, but it wasn't the same as being right down the hall from him.

She turned to him and forced a smile on her face. "Sure, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again." What she didn't say, but was clearly written on her face for Jackson to see, was that she'd sleep on the hard floor if it kept her near her baby.

Walking over to his fiancé, Jackson took her in his arms, holding her close and started to slightly sway. "It'll be okay. We'll get to take him home just as soon as he's ready, I promise," he whispered in her ear.

The dam walls broke as Lilly allowed the tears to fall down in silent sobs. Clenching his shirt in her fist she cried into his chest, soaking his shirt. He just held her slowly stroking her hair, reveling in this tender moment between them. "It's okay baby, just let it out."

"I don't want to leave him here Jackson. I _can't_ leave him here. I just can't!" Through broken sobs, Jackson could understand what Lilly was saying, but it was tearing him heart apart to see her like this. His beautiful, easy going Lilly wasn't in front of him anymore. She hadn't been that girl since they realized how easy it would be to lose RJ.

The doctors kept telling them that he was doing well and they had high hopes that he'd make it through this. At the same time, they kept telling them of things they were watching for. It seemed like they wanted to give you hope and then rip it back out with all the things that could go wrong. Jackson couldn't wait for the day he didn't have to deal with those doctors anymore.

"Before we leave we'll go up and see him, okay?" Holding her head between his hands he stared deeply into her eyes. "Then we'll come back first thing in the morning. It'll be like you were never gone."

Smiling through her tears, Lilly silently nodded her head in agreement. Both turned to head out the door. Grabbing her hand, Jackson held on to it tightly as they made the trek they both knew by heart. Scrubbing up they entered the sterile room.

Quickly moving through the room, they came to the incubator with an elaborate name plate claiming him as RJ Stewart. Miley had gone home and made it the moment she realized all the NICU babies had similar signs hooked to theirs. Surrounding his name were pictures of all the people that loved him. Lilly planned to hang it up in his room when they finally let him out of this place.

Reaching her hand in, she gently rubbed his sleeping form. "Mama's here RJ, and she loves you. You gotta get strong for me so I can take you home. You're aunt Miley can't wait to spoil you, and I'm sure your grandpa will too. When you're older I'm sure your Uncle Oliver will spend time with you too, he doesn't know what to do with a baby though. He's such a donut."

Noticing the tone change in her voice Jackson walked to her side, holding her close around the waist. "Mama's has to leave for a while, but she'll be back just as soon as she can. I'll be back first thing in the morning. I wish I could kiss you goodbye but I can't, yet. I promise I'll make it up to you. I love you baby boy."

Turning away from him, she held onto Jackson letting the tears pour once again. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Noticing the nurses giving them the signal to leave, Jackson said a goodbye to his son and pulled Lilly with him out the door.

Not able to bear the silence between them Jackson turned on the radio. As he scrolled through channels he landed on one playing a Hannah song hoping it would help cheer Lilly up. Instead all he got were whimpers.

Pulling into the drive way, Jackson hurried out of the car and ran to Lilly's side. Once she was out of the car, he reached in and grabbed her stuff out of the back seat. Holding her close the two made their way towards the front door.

Stepping inside, they were greeted by a huge poster stating "Welcome Home." Underneath which stood four people very happy to see Lilly home. Miley reached over, giving her a giant hug followed by Robbie Ray, Aunt Dolly, and last Mamaw.

"Come on hun, sit down and relax. Your home now." Pulling Lilly over to the couch Mamaw made sure she did exactly that. While she didn't let it show she hadn't really been keen on Jackson's relationship with Lilly. She also was afraid of how this child would be raised. But now after hearing Lilly give the baby such a sentimental name and seeing the love shine in her eyes for her baby, she knew things would be okay.

Jackson watched the clock tick by ignoring most of the conversation going on around him. The women talked endlessly about everything they could think of. Most of it involving babies and how to and when too of certain things. Even his dad was able to give some insight into the matter of child care. While Jackson sat there feeling like an outsider, not having a clues as to what they were talking about.

He couldn't wait for it to end so they could all go their separate ways and head to bed. There was something he needed to do, but he wanted to do it in private. When he saw Lilly yawn he took it as his cue.

"I think it's time for Lilly and I to get to bed. After all we want to be at the hospital first thing in the morning."

Pleading goodnight to everyone Jackson led her up the stairs heading straight for his room. When Lilly realized this she stopped in her tracks. "Why are we going to your room?"

"Just come in and I'll explain." Taking her hand he led her into his room and sat her on the bed. Sitting down, he turned to look at her. "I talked to my dad while you were in the hospital. I told him I was absolutely in love with you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I mentioned that I had asked you to marry me and you said yes. You'd end up in this room after we were married anyway so why not now. That way we can turn your room into a room just fit for RJ. I just want to hold you at night and know you're there."

"Good thing since I can't do _anything_ for a while anyway." She laughed at the look on the face. The honestly in his face proved he really meant what he said. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lilly Truscott. Soon to be Lilly Stewart."

Smiling brightly "Lilly Stewart, I like the sound of that."

"And on that note, I have some unfinished business." Leaning over to the other side of the bed, he reached into a drawer on the night stand and pulled out a small velvet box. "Here is that ring I promised you, the second piece to the set."

He slid it on her finger next to the promise ring that sat there. They complimented each other well. She never wanted to take either of them off. They were a symbol of love from the man she loved. She gave him another kiss, this one more passionate. When things got a little too passionate she jumped up and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. That night she slept peacefully, knowing everything was exactly as it should be.


	2. Breakdown

**A/N: Finally chapter 2 is up! Sorry it took so long but I've been trying to post it since last night and it wouldn't let me. So here it is finally!**

The next morning Lilly woke up early. Looking at the clock, it was still an hour until the alarm was set to go off. She snuggled deeper into the covers, feeling secure wrapped up in Jackson's arms and fell back asleep until the alarm went off.

Once she shut the alarm off, she turned around to see if Jackson was awake. His eyes were still closed so she wasn't sure. Staring at him, she decided the best way to wake him. Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss.

Smiling, he opened his eyes. "Well good morning to you too. How'd you sleep?"

"Much better than I did in that stupid hospital bed." Scooting closer, laying her head on his chest, "I sleep much better in your arms." They stayed like that, just content to hold each other for the next twenty or so minutes.

Jackson was the first to get moving. "We'd better get to the hospital. I wanna spend as much time as possible with RJ before I have to go to work."

Lilly sat up at that, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "You're going to work?"

"Yes, and before you get mad, Rico left me no choice. It was either come in or lose my job and you know I need that job."

"I hate that lil twerp."

Jackson just laughed as he walked over to his closet. He gathered various articles of clothing and went into the bathroom to take a shower. While he was gone, Lilly began exploring the room. She hadn't spent much time in here before. Looking in the closets she noticed all her clothes had been moved in. Checking the dresser drawers she found the same thing.

Walking down the hall she opened the door to the room that used to be hers. Looking in she saw that they had moved everything out of the room leaving only the baby's stuff. They had painted the walls blue with a sports wallpaper trim running across the middle of the wall. The sight made Lilly start to tear up again, it was beautiful.

Leaning against the door frame she heard Jackson come up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his head on her shoulder. "Dad and Miley have spent every spare moment working on this room the last few days."

"It's wonderful, I can't wait to bring him home to this room." Tilting her head slightly she gave him a quick kiss. The separated herself so she could go jump in the shower and get ready to go.

Half an hour later they were on their way to the hospital. It was only a ten minute drive so they were there in no time at all. They just sat there and watched their son sleep. He looked so peaceful despite everything that was connected to him. Not wanting to be away from him, she left her hand touching him at all times. He woke up for short times here and there and both Lilly and Jackson would talk to him constantly, making sure he knew they were there.

Not long after Jackson left for work, Miley entered the room and took up residence next to Lilly. She just sat by her friend's side, lending her support. It was hard enough for her to watch her nephew in there. She couldn't imagine what Lilly was going through right now.

Looking at the clock Miley realized it was after two in the afternoon and knowing Lilly she hadn't eaten at least since before they left the house. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," the blonde stated quietly, not even turning away long enough to look at her friend.

Miley knew her best friend better than that. Lilly was always hungry. She put a hand on her friends shoulder and spoke to her in a serious tone. "Don't lie to me, I know you have to be."

"Okay fine I am," she said rather reluctantly. "But I just can't leave him."

"We don't have to go anywhere, just down to the cafeteria. We won't be that far away." It took a little more convincing but Miley finally managed to tear Lilly away. They got their food and found an empty table.

Lilly just sat there mostly playing with her food, getting a few bites in here and there.

"So how are things going with you and Jackson?" Miley asked trying to get the other girl's mind off of the baby so maybe she'd eat.

Just thinking of Jackson made her smile just a bit. "It's going pretty good. He asked me to marry him ya know?" She moved her hand in front of her friends face to show her the ring on her finger.

"Wow, I knew he'd asked but he never showed us a ring. It's beautiful, but why do you still have the promise ring on? Wasn't it kind of a stand in for the real thing?"

"Yeah but I couldn't take it off. Besides they fit well together. Maybe once we're married I'll rethink it, but for now this is the way I like it." A smile was plastered all over her face as she spoke. Only one thing could make her happier than she was right now, and that was being able to take RJ home for good.

The two girls moved on to other things to talk about. Miley caught the other girl up on all the gossip going around so far this year at school. Lilly felt weird that first day knowing all her friends were going back to school but she wasn't. She enjoyed the home study program she was doing before RJ was born though. She figured she'd keep doing that, or maybe just get her GED and get it over with, she wasn't sure yet.

"So how are things going with you and Oliver?"

Looking down at her plate, "they…uh… aren't. We went on a date but at first it just seemed like everything was normal. You know us just hanging out. But then at the end it was just awkward." Finally looking up, "We agreed it would just be better to stay friends."

"That's too bad. I mean that it was so awkward."

Jokingly, "Are you sure ya just didn't want someone to join you in the teen moms club?"

Lilly didn't find it funny. Very seriously she looked at her friend. "No, I don't. No teenager should have to go through this. The terror of realizing you've become a static. They choices you have to make, knowing that no matter what choice you make your life will never be the same. Having to disappoint the people you love, wondering if they'll ever love you again especially when they don't even visit."

Miley didn't dare speak, even when Lilly paused to catch her breath. She just waited to see if her friend was done. Obviously she wasn't.

Her eyes began to tear up. "Then it's a whole other thing when you have to go through a difficult pregnancy and have a premature baby. You have to sit there and watch him hooked up to tubes and monitors and know there is absolutely nothing you can do for him. You just have to hope that he'll be okay. Because if he isn't you don't know what you'll do without him."

Racing to her friend and holding her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lilly. I'd do anything for you not to have to go through this."

She just held onto the brunette tightly. "I've never cried so much in my life, but I can't seem to stop."

Leading her friend out of cafeteria and back towards the NICU. Once she was settled back in front of RJ, Miley made her way back towards the front of the hospital and turned her cell phone back on to make a call. Hearing the other end pick up, "Hey Jackson, got a minute?"


	3. Hope

Jackson looked at the number on his cell phone. Why was Miley calling him? She never called him unless something was wrong. She was going to sit with Lilly at the hospital. Curious now he flipped open his phone, "Hello."

"Hey Jackson, got a minute?" his sister asked through the phone.

"Yeah, its dead here right now. What's up?" He held the phone tighter to his ear and leaned against the counter while Miley went on to tell him what had happened at the hospital. Worry began to eat its way into his stomach. He should have been there for her.

It sounded like this little melt down of Lilly's had been coming for a long time. This was stuff that had been eating at her for a while now. She tried to put on such a brave face though and not let anyone see what she was really feeling. He should have known something was bugging her. He had to make up for it now.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"She's okay now, so you don't have to. I know you need to work. I just thought you should know."

Is that what people thought? That work came before his family? And Lilly was his family. Her and RJ were the most important members of his family. He'd just have to try and reason with Rico and if he couldn't, well his family needed him now and later he'd look for another job.

"No. I'll be there."

Miley smiled. Her brother sure was growing up through all of this. He was taking responsibility for his family seriously. It saddened her to realize that it was now her brother's job to be there for Lilly. They'd always be best friends and there for each other of course. But now they were in two different places in their lives. Lilly was creating a family and Miley was still just trying to get through high school. How the last year had changed.

Twenty minutes later Jackson came rushing into the NICU. The first thing he noticed was that Lilly wasn't sitting up straight. While she had her hand still connected to RJ, she was slumped over and looking at the floor. Kneeling down by her side, he began rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

At the sound of Jackson's voice she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Finally turning to look at him with glossy eyes, "Jackson you're here. Why are you here?"

"Miley called me. I just wanted to make sure you're all right. I had to fight tooth and nail with Rico but I'm here." The two held each other tightly. Sitting down in the chair on the other side of her they faced each other and finally began to talk about what mattered.

* * *

It was one of those rare days, two weeks later, that Jackson and Lilly got to spend the whole day together without him having to work. They went to the hospital for a few hours in the morning. After that they went out to lunch. They ate at the local fast food joint both excited about what they were going to do next.

As soon as they were finished they raced off to the nearest baby store. While everyone else had gone and bought RJ some cute outfits and stuff, Lilly and Jackson hadn't had the chance to shop themselves since before RJ was born. Lilly couldn't wait to hit the stores and finally buy some of the outfits she thought where darling but never did since she didn't know if she was going to have a boy or girl at the time.

They looked at the preemie clothes first. They found three cute onesies that were blue and had either a snowboard, a surfboard, and a skateboard on it. Of course Lilly insisted that they had to get the surfboard and skateboard ones. Jackson easily agreed. He hadn't seen Lilly this happy in a while and he'd do anything to keep that smile on her face.

A hundred dollars later they finally admitted they'd reached their limit for the time being and went to the check stand. They passed a rack with all different patterns of blankets. Lilly instantly fell in love with one that had an ocean print on it. Grabbing it she threw it in the cart and Jackson just looked the other way not saying a word.

Back at the hospital, Lilly chatted excitedly to her son. Telling him of all the cute little things they were going to dress him in just as soon as he was strong enough to get off all these machines. With him still being in an incubator all he wore was a diaper. She hoped that soon that would change soon.

They were still there when the doctor made the even rounds to check on all the babies. Looking over RJ he finally had some good news for the couple. "This little one here is doing excellent. His lungs are getting bigger every day. Now I'm not promising anything but I think we might be able to take him off the oxygen tube soon."

Lilly and Jackson both hugged each other tightly swaying happily. They thanked the doctor and Lilly gave him a hug as well. He had just given them the hope she had so desperately needed.

* * *

Eight days later, the whole family, including Mamaw and Aunt Dolly, were allowed to gather round as the doctor and staff prepared the infant to take out the tube. They watched in utter silence as they waited to see if he would take his first breath unaided. They weren't disappointed as almost immediately his small chest began to rise and fall on its own.

To be on the safe side they hooked a much smaller tube around his head resting below his nose blowing in small puffs of air. "This is just a precaution and we'll monitor him closely throughout the night. Hopefully soon you'll be taking this little one home."

The doctor went on to explain more fully what they'd watch for and what their expectations where as one of the nurses began wrapping him snuggly in a light blanket. "Now for some more good news, you can finally hold him."

The nurse handed him to a shocked Lilly making sure they were careful of the tube. She plopped down in the chair behind her and hugged her son closely to her. She had waited almost a month for this day and could hardly believe it was finally here. Staring down into his beautiful blue eyes, she had a hard time accepting this was real and not just a dream.

"Oh my beautiful boy, I've waited for this day for so long. You just keep getting stronger so we can take you home. You room is ready just waiting for you. I love you so much." Lilly continued on for more than forty-five minutes, just repeating over and over again how much he meant to her.

It took awhile, but Jackson finally managed to convince her it was his turn. She reluctantly hand him over. "He's so tiny." Folding him into the crook of his arm, he looked a little uncomfortable with him, afraid he might drop him or something.

After about ten minutes of struggling to get it right, Robbie Ray swooped up and took his grandchild. "Here son let a pro show you how to do it." He held him in his arms gently swaying. He began to sing the same lullaby he had sung to Jackson and Miley when they were babies.

As soon as the song was over Aunt Dolly took him only to have him stolen once again by Mamaw, stating to the younger woman that she was the great grandma. It wasn't long before Miley then grabbed him out of her grandmother's arms.

She began singing "Who Said" to him. She changed the words a little taking out the I's and putting in You's, so that she was telling him he could be anything he wanted. Looking around she was glad there weren't very many people in here and that they weren't paying attention. Otherwise she might have just blown her secret. It didn't matter though singing to her nephew was worth it.

After it was over, Miley handed RJ back to Lilly, who held him for a few more minutes until he fell asleep. The group then discussed going out to lunch in celebration. Carefully laying him back in his bed, she placed a kiss on his forehead. She left her lips there for a minute savoring the moment she had waited so long for. Finally letting up, everyone said a goodbye to the sleeping infant and they made their way out of the NICU hoping this would be one of the last times they'd have to walk through those doors.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! I hope this story is coming out better than the last since I'm putting far more time into it. **

**I've been thinking about giving the chapters titles so I want your opinion. Is it better when they are titled? Or do you even notice? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Finally

**A/N: Alright this was my hardest chapter to write so far but definitely my favorite. I'm sure you all know why when you finish it. So heres chapter 4:**

Later that day Lilly and Jackson returned to visit their son. His breathing had been great so far so they decided to see how he took to a bottle and get rid of the feeding tube as well. So for the first time Lilly got to feed her son as the nurse instructed her. He only drank a couple of ounces of formula, but he took to it fairly well. She tried to get him to burp but that wasn't happening.

"Here let me try." Jackson took him, holding him up to his shoulder carefully and gently patted his back. It was only a matter of minutes before they both heard a very quiet but very distinct burp. "Must be a guy thing."

They both laughed at that. Smiling at each other they both knew what the other was thinking. They were one step closer to taking him home. Getting up from her seat, Lilly put a hand on RJ's back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to Jackson and gave him a small but passionate kiss.

The doctor chose that moment to come and check on RJ while making his rounds. "He seems to be doing well. If everything goes well tonight we'll be able to move him out of the NICU into the nursery. After that it'll only be a matter of time before you can take him home."

The doctor smiled at the young couple. He'd seen more teenagers than he'd care to count come through here, but he'd never seen any of them handle it the way these two have. They were mature beyond their years and they obviously had a deep love for their baby. He knew they'd be okay.

That night Lilly lay awake in bed. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about her parents. Even after all these months she was no closer to having any answers as to why they acted the way they did. In fact she was even more confused now that she had RJ and feeling the love she did for him.

It seemed like they didn't even care. They hadn't visited once in all this time. No call, email or letter even. They had no idea of everything their daughter had gone through in the past few months. How can a parent not want to know anything? It just didn't seem right.

Her restlessness must have awoken Jackson because suddenly she felt him pull her close. "What's the matter?"

She turned to face his silhouetted figure. "I'm just thinking about my parents. I don't get it. I could never see myself cutting off RJ the way they so easily cut me off."

"Maybe it's time you tried to talk to them, make amends."

"I don't know, maybe. I'll think about it." Snuggling closer to him, "I'm just glad I have you and your family. You all are my family now." He chose that moment to connect their mouths in a searing kiss, trying to take her mind off of her present train of thought. He hated it when she was upset.

Finally he pulled back wishing they could do more, but knowing that now wasn't the time. He just held her close until he could hear the small sounds signally that she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

"RJ here is ready to be moved down to the nursery. He's exceeded our expectations. He's breathing just fine on his own and he's taken to drinking from a bottle like a pro. I want to make sure he continues to progress. If no complications arrive from here on out, you'll be able to take him home in a couple of days."

Lilly and Jackson both had identical smiles on their faces as they heard what the doctor had to say. He had called them early this morning asking to speak with them and both of them had feared the worst. Instead they got the best news.

Lilly stepped up to the doctor and gave him the biggest hug. "Thank you so much."

"Nothing to thank me for, it's your son that's doing the hard stuff." Saying so wouldn't deter Lilly from believing this doctor had something to do with it. He had been so good to them.

After the doctor left a nurse took over, supervising as Lilly tried for the first time to change his diaper. Once she accomplished that, she tried ever so carefully to put a light blue onesie on him. She was so afraid she was going to hurt him, it took a good five minutes to get it on him.

Picking him up and holding him in the crook of her arm she smiled down at him. "Look at you, I did it, you're dressed. You look adorable."

Jackson started bouncing around like he had too much sugar. "It's my turn. Let me hold him. Please."

"Fine." Whispering to her son, "Your daddy is a nutcase, but I still love him anyway." Handing him over she watched Jackson hold his son. It was a sweet scene really, father and son. Jackson was a completely different person when he held his son. He was calm and gentle, talking to him in baby talk.

They spent the rest of the day down in the nursery with RJ, getting to know the staff there. They both enjoyed the extra freedom that came from no longer having the baby on all those machines. They took him for walks around the building and just felt content to be together.

Lilly fed him his last bottle before bed and handed him to Jackson who had become proficient in getting him to burp. After that task was complete he gave him a kiss on the forehead, whispering "goodnight buddy." He handed the boy back to Lilly who tightened his blanket back around him and rocked him to sleep. Kissing him goodnight she gently placed him in his bed.

The couple excitedly chatted on the way home about their favorite parts of the day. Quietly entering the house they quickly made their way to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they'd lain down next to each other they continued their conversation until they both were too tired to stay awake.

* * *

Two days later the whole family filed into the hospital and made their way towards the nursery. They doctor was scheduled to meet them there and exam RJ to give him the all clear to go home hopefully. After the exam was over he handed the baby to Lilly and stated he could go home.

The stayed there listening to him as he explained things to watch for so that if something did happen to go wrong they'd know to bring him back. He finished by handing Jackson the release forms, who filled them out quickly and took them to the nurses station.

Lilly held on tightly to her son and made a hasty exit towards the door, afraid they'd change their mind and say he had to stay. Hearing the doors close behind her, she took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled down at the sleeping infant. "You're going home, finally."

The rest of the family caught up with her and waited while Jackson went to pull his car up. It took them several minutes to figure out how to secure him into the car seat but soon they were their way with Lilly on one side of the car seat and Miley on the other. Both just staring at the beautiful boy, they sat in silence, not daring to break the excitement they all felt.

Pulling into the drive way, Jackson hoped out and opened Lilly's door. Releasing the top part of the car seat from the bottom she handed the baby, car seat and all, to Jackson. Holding the hand that wasn't holding the baby she stepped out of the car and made their way inside just as Robbie's car pulled in with the rest of the clan.

Robbie Ray made everyone an early lunch while they all sat around the living room passing the baby back and forth, talking quietly so as not to disturb his sleep. When Robbie Ray announced that lunch was ready Lilly sat him in the bassinet that Robbie Ray had put in their earlier.

About half way through lunch RJ awoke with a cry stating his hunger. Lilly quickly got up and prepared a bottle the way they taught her to at the hospital and walked with the baby back to the table. Holding him close she gave him the bottle watching everyone finish their lunch.

The shock at the table was evident. Apparently maternal instincts won out, diminishing Lilly's usual zest for food. While no one thought she'd put food over her child, it was just nothing any of them had ever seen before. When he was finished, she handed him to Jackson, who had finished his lunch by then, to burp. Getting up she put her food in the microwave and sat back down to finish it.


	5. Sleep

**A/N: Alright this chapter wasn't quite what I was hoping for, but here it is anyway.**

Lilly sat humming to her son, gently swaying back and forth in the rocking chair in the nursery. She enjoyed this time, just her and RJ. All of the family had opted to stay downstairs while she got him ready for bed. He had just finished eating and was quickly on his way to sleep.

She just stared down at him with wonder in her eyes. It still amazed her that he belonged to her, that she was a mom now. How could she create something so amazing? Even with the help of Jackson? She just couldn't believe it.

His hair was dark now, but a nurse explained that he'd likely lose what little hair he had and then his natural color would soon appear. He definitely had her eyes but everything else about him screamed Jackson. It wasn't fair. She was the one that carried him for eight months. Shouldn't she have more influence on his features? Obviously nature had a different idea.

Once she was sure he was out, she walked gently to her and Jackson's room and placed him in the bassinet where he'd be sleeping until he was old enough to sleep in his crib, or until Lilly was ready to let go, which ever happened first.

Turning the baby monitor on she headed back downstairs to join the group. Seeing there was no where to sit, she placed herself on Jackson's lap. Wrapping his arms around her, she snuggled into him feeling herself relax.

Now that RJ was home, it seemed everyone's attention had turned to the wedding that needed to be planned. Lilly hadn't been willing to make plans before, stating she wanted to know that their son was home and would be able to attend the wedding. Now that he was, she was finally willing to talk about setting a date and work from there.

Now that their family was together, Jackson didn't want to wait to long to make it official. Lilly agreed and they decided they wouldn't need more than three months to get everything taken care of which would place the wedding sometime around Christmas. Decided on December 20 they finally had a place to begin planning.

After talking in theory about color schemes and guest lists and coming up with a general idea, Lilly pleaded exhaustion and headed to bed.

She wasn't asleep more than thirty minutes before she heard RJ start to cry. Grabbing him quickly before he could wake Jackson she headed down to the kitchen to make him a bottle. He ate quietly and fell back to sleep quickly. Placing him back in the bassinet she laid back down beside Jackson and slipped back into dream land.

Forty-five minutes later she woke to hear RJ screaming. She picked him up again and took him next door to his room. She just fed him so she didn't think he could be hungry already. Putting him on the changing table, she changed his diaper quickly but he continued cry.

Picking him up and holding him tight she walked to the rocking chair and tried to get him to go back to sleep. But ten minutes later he was still screaming. Standing back up she made her way downstairs. He calmed a bit as she walked.

Fixing another bottle she tried to desperately to get him to drink it, but he obviously wasn't hungry. Putting it in the fridge she began walking back and forth across the room trying to think of what else to try. The movement seemed to calm him a bit and soon all he gave out where small whimpers.

She walked the floor for a good twenty minutes until she was sure he was asleep. Heading for the couch she began to sit down. As soon as the moving stopped he woke up and protested. Standing up, she tried again. Every time she tried to stop moving he woke up again. She managed to feed him another bottle but he wanted to stay moving the whole time.

Just as she was sure she couldn't stay on her feet any longer, she heard someone coming down the stairs. Seeing it was Jackson she let out a cry of relief. She handed him the baby and crashed onto the couch without explanation. RJ woke with the transfer, but Jackson copied Lilly's movements from before and he quickly fell back asleep.

Seeing the tears pouring down Lilly's face he whispered, "What's the matter?"

"I'm the worst mom ever apparently. I can't get my own son to sleep. I've been walking this floor for two hours because every time I try to stop he wakes up and starts screaming." Her point was made when Jackson tried to sit down and the infant did the same thing. "See he won't sleep unless he's moving. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep standing."

"Why didn't you come and get me. We could have taken turns. He's my son too."

"Because you have to go to work tomorrow." Looking at the clock, "or rather today since it's after one in the morning."

"True, but he's my responsibility as much as he is yours. When I'm home I expect us to take care of him equally."

If Lilly wasn't so tired she'd hug and kiss him and wonder how she every got so lucky to get someone like him. Instead she fell asleep. Only to wake up an hour later when she heard Mamaw come downstairs for a glass a water.

"What're you two doing down here?" She asked as she walked over to the sink to fill her glass.

"RJ won't sleep unless one of us is walking with him." Jackson answered his grandmother with a yawn. "So we're taking turns walking him."

"You tried the swing and it didn't work?" Mamaw asked staring at the two tired teens.

"The swing?" Lilly asked in a tired voice not sure what the older woman was talking about.

"Yeah that lil thing over there in the corner that I bought ya'll for your shower. Ya know moves the baby back and forth." She stated moving her hand to imitate the motion of the swing.

By this point Lilly and Jackson both thought themselves idiots for not having thought of it before. Mamaw headed back upstairs as they figured out how to sit him in it and turn it on.

Soon after he settled down and went into a deep slumber. The parents crashed on the couch together and soon they were both asleep holding each other as they slept.

That's how Robbie Ray and Miley found them at six that morning when they both came down for breakfast. "Wonder what that's about?" Robbie Ray asked his daughter.

"I dunno."

RJ chose that moment to stir waking his mother up almost by instinct. She had the bottle ready before she even picked him up. It wasn't until she had him settled in her arms that she noticed the other two in the room.

"Ah… good morning," she said while trying to nudge Jackson awake with her foot.

"Good morning to you." Robbie said with a smile on his face. "What are you two doing down here."

"RJ wouldn't sleep last night unless he was moving so after walking with him for more than two hours and Jackson walking with him for another, Mamaw came down here and reminded us of the swing." Lilly felt sheepish as she admitted to how clueless she had been. Her first night with her son and she was already running into problems.

"Well Jackson it's true what they say. What goes around comes around."

"What does that mean?" Jackson questioned still half asleep.

"You were the same way. You slept in the swing 'til you were three months old. Nothing could get that boy to sleep unless he was moving."

"You could have told us that story sooner, would have saved us some time when we could have been sleeping."

Seeing the evil looks his son was giving Robbie Ray just laughed. "Like father, like son." Miley started laughing with him. Neither Jackson nor Lilly found it funny.


	6. Adjusting

**A/N: Alright sorry for the delay in updates. I've been trying to stay two chapters so I've been delaying posting 6 until I got 8 done, but I haven't had the time or inspiration for it yet and I didn't want to leave ya all hanging so here's chapter 6!**

By ten that morning everyone had eaten breakfast. The family had seen Mamaw off to the airport. Now that RJ was home and doing well she felt it was time to leave and let the rest of the household adjust to having a baby in the house.

Jackson had left for Rico's a half hour earlier after moving the swing up to their bedroom. Now that RJ was once again resting peacefully in it, Lilly decided to take a nap right along with him.

Miley and Robbie Ray stayed downstairs quietly, trying to let them get as much rest as possible. It was one of those rare days when they didn't have anything pressing to do so they decided to sit down and see if they could write a new song.

They had been working for about an hour when they heard RJ start to cry through the baby monitor Lilly had left downstairs. Miley felt sorry for her friend knowing how tired she was. She was about to get up and get the baby so her friend could sleep when she felt an arm holding her back.

She turned to her father not understanding. "Lilly's so tired, I just thought I'd help out. You're the one that told them we would."

"And I meant what I said, and soon we will help them, but first they've got to learn to do it on their own. Sleep depravation is part of being a parent. They'll never learn to handle it if we're there to take over when it gets to hard."

"Alright, I understand what you're saying." She sat back into the couch and went back to what they were doing.

A few minutes later Lilly came down carrying the baby. Heading straight for the kitchen she fixed a bottle and settled into the chair adjacent from the father and daughter. RJ latched on quickly as his mother lazily reclined in the chair still half asleep.

For once Jackson wasn't here so when he finished Lilly attempted to burp him and wasn't having much success.

"Try holding him higher on your shoulder so it puts a little bit of pressure on his stomach." Doing as Robbie suggested she was soon rewarded with a belch that would have put his father to shame. "That boy is a Stewart through and through," Robbie Ray laughed.

"Alright now that he's content, hand over my nephew." Lilly obliged without a fuss. Handing him to Miley she reclined back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"You know I'm so excited he's home, but this getting no sleep things really sucks." Lilly yawned, but she wasn't as tired as she had been before. Resigning to stay awake for a while she sat back up.

"You'll adjust and if you work on getting him on a schedule it'll ease things. Miley here was a good baby, hardly ever cried or anything. Jackson on the other hand… Let's just say he wasn't the easiest baby." Robbie Ray smiled, taking the baby from Miley.

Using both hands he held him in the air in front of his face so he could look him over. "While he looks like Jackson, he definitely doesn't act like him other than the swing thing. I think he'll end up being more like you Lilly."

A smile a mile wide lit up Lilly's face. After everything she'd done to bring him into this world she had found it slightly unfair that he looked so much like Jackson. Hearing that maybe a part of her really was in her son couldn't make her happier. "You really think so?"

"I do."

Finding energy she didn't know she had, she rushed around the coffee table and gave him a hug from the side, careful not to jiggle RJ. "Thank you Dad."

There was something powerful that passed between them each time she called him dad. Neither could explain it, but it was almost as if that was how it was always meant to be. That Lilly truly was meant to be a Stewart. At the same time it made her think of her own father, but she wouldn't let that damper her happy state right now.

"You're welcome Daughter." Returning her hug, Robbie knew he couldn't have picked a better girl for his son if he'd try. It was just funny that she had been in their house all the time with Miley and he'd never seen how perfect they really would be together. They worked together as a team and that certainly gave them a healthy relationship.

When Jackson got home that night he went straight upstairs to find Lilly in their room reclining against the headboard of the bed feeding RJ. Having had to take care of the baby by herself all day he could see how drained she was. "Here let me feed him."

"No it's okay I've got him." She knew he had to exhausted, after all at least she got a nap here and there but he'd been at work all day.

"Come on Lilly, I haven't seen him all day. Give him to me." Finally she relenting she handed him over as Jackson sat down next to her. After releasing her baby she snuggled down into the bed laying her head against Jackson.

"Mmm this feels nice. Now if we could just get him to sleep for four hours that would be heavenly. But since he eats every two hours like clock work I doubt that will happen." Lilly's words slowed as she fell sleep.

When the bottle was empty and the baby asleep Jackson gently stood up so as not to disrupt Lilly and put the baby in the swing. After turning it on he walked quietly back to the bed and slid in beside Lilly. Holding her close, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Robbie Ray was right, getting RJ on a schedule was making things easier. She wasn't sure what he meant at first, but soon she started to understand what he meant. Her body was adjusting to this new life and she wasn't as tired as she had been. She couldn't believe her baby had been home a week.

For the first time since RJ had come home from the hospital both he and Lilly got to leave the house. The infant had a check up appointment scheduled with the pediatrician that had been recommended to them by the hospital staff. The nurses oohed and awed over him as Lilly was sure they did with any newborn that came in.

Upon entering the cubicle they had been led to, Dr. Carter introduced herself and gave a small history of her years in this profession. Lilly liked her instantly, while Jackson was a little bit more reserved.

"Now I've talked to the doctor who oversaw your son's care while in the hospital. I like to hear what previous doctors have to say versus just know what's in the file. Let's look at this cutie now and see how he's doing." She then began a thorough exam of the infant, watching for any signs of trouble usually associated with newborns. "Well for a preemie he's doing excellent."

After the exam she took the small family back into her office and got to know them a little bit better. She also discussed with them how often she'd like them to have check ups for the first year. She wanted to keep on eye on his progress and make sure everything was going well.

Finally leaving the office, the three headed for the beach wanting to spend some quality time together as a family. Finding a nice quiet spot Jackson laid out a blanket while Lilly pulled out a small picnic lunch. As they began to eat RJ voiced his hunger. While Lilly sat feeding the baby, Jackson sat feeding Lilly. She had to laugh each time he tried to put food in her mouth. This is how it should feel always. This utter pleasure of just being together.

Laying back on the blanket, Jackson laid his son on his chest and gently rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Laying down next to her men, Jackson held an arm around her pulling her close to them. Needing to touch RJ as well she laid a hand on his back and they went into slumber.

Lilly was the first one to wake. She just sat there staring at her boys sleeping. Jackson coming into her life like he had was truly a gift. She couldn't believe how happy he made her. She hoped they would always be this way with each other.

Her RJ however was more than a gift. He was her miracle. She had certainly never planned on getting pregnant at 16, but she could never regret having RJ. He made her so happy and whole. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Which made her continually confused about her parents' reaction.

NO! She would not think about them and ruin this day.

Glancing at Jackson's watch she woke him up knowing they needed to get home soon so he could go to work. He was back out the door not more than twenty minutes after arriving home.

Two hours later Lilly was just putting RJ in his swing when she heard the doorbell ring. Miley was hanging out with Oliver and Robbie Ray was at a meeting which left her home alone.

Trudging down the stairs she went to the door. Opening it she saw the last person she ever expected to see. "Mom?"


	7. Mom?

**A/N: Alright I was gonna make ya wait a day or two more for this one but I went to the Hannah Concert last night in Salt Lake and I'm still so into concert mode that I had to. The whole cast was there and I was sitting a mere 15-20 feet way. They ushers wouldn't let us any close but I got some fairly good pics of Emily and a couple of Jason too as will as Mitchel!**

Trudging down the stairs she went to the door. Opening it she saw the last person she ever expected to see. "Mom?" Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What are you doing here?"

Standing there on the door step wringing her hands Mrs. Truscott didn't know how to answer her daughter. "I ah… I honestly don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you, to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine no thanks to you. Your grandson is doing fine too." Lilly spoke in a harsh tone. She really didn't care if that woman wanted to know or not. Seeing her mother again brought all these feelings back to the surface. Feelings she didn't want to be having. Hope, fear, love, hate, confusion all swirling around inside her head.

"I have a grandson? You had a boy? What's his name?"

"Do you really care? I mean where were you when we were in the hospital both fighting for our lives? You didn't seem to care then." What was her mother playing at? She couldn't believe after all this time she would just show up like everything was all right.

"I deserved that. I'm sorry Lilly. I just want a chance to explain."

Grudgingly Lilly let her mother in and led her to the couch. "I don't even know where to begin except to say how sorry I am for turning my back on you. I never wanted you to leave, but I couldn't find it in myself to disagree with your father either. I was raised to believe the man is ahead of the household and what he says goes."

She looked so heartbroken that Lilly just wanted to hug her, but she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive her just yet. "What about now?"

"I've realized these last few months without you that it's not worth the peace between your father and I. I should have stood behind you and I'm so sorry that I didn't. I'm hoping we can start over and you can forgive me."

"I guess I could try." Leaning in this time she did hug her mother. It felt so good to be back in her arms again. A piece that was missing suddenly reappeared.

She could continue to be mad, but where would that get her. The older woman knew she made a mistake and she's apologizing for it. She had made a huge mistake herself just 9 months ago. That mistake had turned into a miracle. Was it to much to hope for a second one?

"Now tell me about my grandson. Where is he?"

"Well first off his name is Robert Jackson Stewart after his father and grandfather, but we just call him RJ. He looks just like his father except he has my eyes. He's just the cutest little thing and the best thing that ever happened to me. I just barely got him to sleep before you got here so he's upstairs."

"Can I see him?" Finding no reason to object the two women headed upstairs and quietly entered the room the three of them were currently sharing. "Why is he in a swing?"

"Because he's just like his father was when he was a baby and won't sleep unless he's either being held or moving or both."

Mrs. Truscott looked around not just at the baby, wanting to see where her daughter was living. This was obviously Jackson's room, so the two of them must be sharing a bed. It was hard enough to accept the fact that her daughter was a mother, seeing that she was sleeping in the same bed as the father of her child was even harder. "So you two are…sharing a bed?"

While she really didn't find her sex life her mother's business, she also wanted to regain some of that trust that was lost. "Yes we are. But I don't want you to get the wrong impression. When I first moved in here Dad..."

"Dad?" her mother interrupted.

"Sorry so used to calling him that now. When I said that I meant Robbie Ray. Anyway when I first moved in here he made it very clear he_didn't_ want us sharing a bed." She went on to explain how then Jackson had stayed with her while she was on bed rest. Her mother couldn't believe it when she heard they got engaged in the hospital after the baby was born.

"Come on. Let me show you RJ's room"

The room they had turned into a nursery was absolutely beautiful. It was at the moment that she realized how much a part of the Stewart family her daughter had become. She always knew the two girls thought of each other as sisters, but now it was more real. As Lilly continued to give her a mini tour of the rest of the house she noticed how comfortable the girl was living here.

The ended back in the living room. While Lilly got them a drink, Mrs. Truscott sat down on the couch. Lilly soon followed handing her mother the drink. Something her daughter said kept bugging her.

"What did you mean when you said you and RJ were both fighting for your lives?"

She listened patiently while she was taken on a tour of what this last year had been like for her daughter. She remembered how hard it was to have a normal pregnancy to know her girl went through such a difficult one at such a young age was heart breaking. She should have been there for her.

When she got to the part about when RJ was born she couldn't believe she could have lost her only child. She could have died in child birth and she wouldn't have even been there to say goodbye. She also could have lost her only grandchild.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Lilly," in broken sobs and tears now she reached for her daughter. Pulling her tightly into a hug, Lilly soon joined her as the tears began to flow. They were tears of healing.

Lilly sat up as she heard the door opening. Wiping her tears away she looked up to Miley walking in.

Studying her friend, Miley immediately noticed Lilly had been crying. She asked "What's going on?" just as she notice someone else in the room. When the other person turned around she knew immediately who it was. "Mrs. Truscott?"

"Hi Miley."

"Ah… Lilly can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah I guess. Let's just go out to the deck. I'll be right back mom." Getting off the couch she walks with her friend outside.

Once they were sure they had privacy. "What's going on?" Miley repeated. "What is your mom doing here?" Miley was worried for her friend, her parents had already put her through so much she didn't want to see it happening again.

"It's okay Miles, really. She came here to apologize."

"Then why have you been crying?"

"Because we were just talking about everything and you know how emotional things have been since RJ was born."

"Alright, I just worry about you Lils."

"Thank you for that, but you don't need right now, I promise."

After giving each other a hug Miley decided it best to make herself scarce and headed up to her room. While she wasn't entirely sure she trusted Mrs. Truscott's motives she knew she needed to let it go for Lilly's sake. She needed to believe her mother was sincere.

Returning to the couch, "Sorry about that, Miley just got a little worried when she saw I was crying."

"It's okay. You girls always did try to protect each other. You two spent so much time together. It was like you were two halves of a whole and nearly inseparable. I just never thought you'd end up with her brother."

"Yeah that one took me by surprise too."

Feeling as if everything was said that they needed her mother decided it was time to go. She wanted to get home before Lilly's father got home from work.

"So you're not going to tell him you came here today?"

"Not yet, but I will soon."

Seeing her out the door, Lilly went up to check on RJ, sure he would be waking any moment. She wasn't disappointed when she walked in the door just as he let out a wail of hunger. Taking him downstairs Lilly couldn't wait for Jackson to get home.

* * *

"You'll never believe it," Lilly squealed almost as soon as Jackson walked into their bedroom that night.

"What?" Jackson asked through a yawn. It has been a long day at work and he was exhausted. Peeling off his Rico's shirt he slid onto his side of the bed next to Lilly as she fed their son.

"My mom came by today." She had a huge smile on her face.

"And judging how happy you are I take it things went well."

"Better." She went on to fill him in on everything that had happened with her mother. She chatted in an excitement he hadn't seen from her in a long time.

"Did she ask you to move back home?" He asked a bit fearfully.

"No. At least not yet. Anyway my dad still isn't cool with this, so she never would unless he came around." She looked Jackson over realizing why he was asking. "But it doesn't matter because I wouldn't anyway. I belong with you now, we're a family."

"Good. That's all I needed to know."


	8. Clueless

**A/N: Okay it seems this story is bound and determined to write itself no matter how planned out I had it. So anyway not sure I liked how this chapter came out, let me know what you all think. And THANKS to all those who review, you are what keeps me updating!**

The next day Miley finally had nothing going on school or Hannah related so it gave the two girls a chance to get some serious wedding shopping done. They excitedly went from store to store searching for the perfect dress. Little RJ was left sleeping in his aunt's arms as his mother tried on dress after dress.

Lilly tried on more dresses than she cared to count, but she couldn't find just what she was looking for. She wanted something simple and not to expensive. Robbie Ray said he'd help pay for the majority of the wedding but she wanted to at least be able to pay for her own dress.

She laughed silently to herself when she thought about it all. He had been so adamant just a few months previous that her and Jackson would pretty much be on their own financially and otherwise, but then he is the first one to jump in and help. RJ sure had his grandpa wrapped around his finger and that she was sure of.

Changing back into her clothes once again, she walked over to Miley and took her son from her friend. Holding him close, "what are we gonna do huh baby? Mom can't find a dress she likes. Maybe I should just get married naked haha your dad would love that."

"I'm sure he would, but please don't put those pictures in my head. It was bad enough when you two were just dating, I so don't need to think about my brother and best friend as a married couple." Miley had this totally grossed out look on her face but inside she was secretly happy. She had often been afraid that they along with Oliver would become like other friends when they graduated high school and go their separate ways. Lilly was going to be her sister now, nothing could make her happier.

They had pretty much decided to call the day a bust and head home when they both noticed a small store they had never seen before. Agreeing it was worth the time to check it out they headed inside.

"Can I help you ladies," they were greeted upon entering by a stylish sales lady.

After telling the sales lady they were just looking through, they began looking through rack after rack, trying to find anything that stuck out to them.

"Miley!" Lilly screamed across the store. No one else was in there so no one complained at this. With dress in one hand and baby in the other Lilly made her way over to her friend. "I think I've found it."

"Great. Give me the baby and go try it on." Doing as she was told Lilly quickly put the dress on and looked at herself in the full length mirror. It was absolutely stunning, with simple lines. It was a glossy white with half sleeves and feel just above her knees. The thing she like about it the best was it wasn't too girly. If she had to she guessed she could become totally girly for her wedding, but the tomboy in her protested and this dress was perfect to match her personality.

Walking out of the dressing room she walked straight to her son. "What do you think? Does mommy look pretty?" She could swear he gave her a smile just then. "I'll take that as a yes then. It's a little more than I wanted to spend but I really like it."

"So do I, you look fabulous. Jackson will be speechless when he sees you in it."

Once she'd changed back into her clothes they headed towards the cash register. "Did you find everything?"

"Yes this dress is just perfect thank you."

Ringing up the dress the girl behind the counter gave her the total. Reaching in her purse Lilly pulled out all the money she had been saving for the last few years. Handing over the right amount to the girl she took the dress and they left the store grateful they were one step closer to the wedding.

Miley decided to take Lilly out to lunch her treat in celebration of finally finding the perfect dress. Keeping a sleeping RJ in his car seat she sat him next to her and gently rocked him with her foot while she ate.

When he woke up she sat his car seat on the chair next to her and pulling a bottle out of the diaper bag she held the bottle to his mouth with one hand and ate with the other. Miley watch how skilled her friend had become at multi-tasking. She was amazed at how much motherhood had changed her.

Their conversations were reminiscent of things they would talk about in the old days. Each of them felt how forced the conversation was though. They tried so hard to be the same friends that they once were, but at the same time they both had changed, especially Lilly. They'd always be close, it was just different now.

* * *

Lilly woke up that night to a crying RJ. Looking at the clock she just had this feeling in her gut that something was wrong. He had only been asleep for forty-five minutes and he had been sleeping for more than three hours between feedings now at night.

Walking over to the swing she picked him up and immediately noticed how hot he felt. Nudging Jackson awake, "Jackson wake up, something's wrong."

"Wha…what," Jackson said groggily.

"RJ, he's burning up." Lilly was scared now, she was in tears looking down at her son. She didn't know what to do. Her baby was in pain and she was so clueless. Bouncing him up and down gently she tried to calm him down.

Her mind was swirling with memories. She was trying to remember what her mother did for her when she was sick. Heading towards the bathroom she grabbed a wash clothe and ran it under cool water.

She tried to place it on his forehead, but he squirmed and cried louder. Rocking him back and forth on her way back to the bedroom she tried desperately to get him to settle down. She didn't know what more she could do and she needed Jackson.

Kicking the bed, "Jackson get UP!" When that still didn't work, she sat RJ in his bassinet for a minute, to which he protested loudly, and walked back to the bed pushing Jackson out of it.

Sitting up to see what was going on, "Lilly, what the hell?"

"Don't swear in front of the baby, and you left me no choice. You wouldn't wake up." She was back to gently swaying the baby. "RJ has a fever and I really need your help."

Finally standing he went over and took the baby out of Lilly's arms just as they heard the door opening and Robbie Ray stepped in. "I heard all the commotion. Is everything alright in here?"

"RJ's got a fever and I tried to put a cold clothe on his head but he doesn't like it. He loves bath time though so I don't understand that. I can't get him to calm down and I don't know what to do and Jackson wouldn't wake up so I pushed him off the bed cause I really need his help."

Robbie Ray held up his hand to halt Lilly's ramblings. He knew when something knocked her off her rocker she could go on and on. "Okay let's deal with this a little bit at a time. Now where's the diaper bag?"

"The diaper bag?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah remember I told you always carry a bottle of infant Tylenol in there."

"Oh, yeah." Once again she felt like the worst mother in the world. Her son had suffered all this extra time because she was clueless and forget they had the medicine that would help him. Getting it out, Robbie Ray showed her how to fill the little dropper to the right amount. Placing it between his lips she slowly squirted it in his mouth while Jackson held him.

"There now that should fix him up 'til morning. He'll calm down in a bit once it starts to kick in. It'll probably knock him out. If he's still got a fever in the morning then take him to the doctor." With that said he left the two alone.

Lilly held out her arms, "Alright give me my baby now."

"You're baby?"

"You know what I mean." Taking RJ she sat back against the headboard of the bed and watched as he slowly fell asleep. Already he started to feel a little cooler. "Jackson what happened tonight? You wouldn't wake up and I needed you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened Lils. I've just been so tired trying to keep up with you and RJ plus working two jobs. I guess it just caught up with me."

"I'm sorry we're such a burden."

He sat down beside her gently taking her chin and turning her to look at him. He stared deeply at her. "Hey, you are not a burden. I love you more than you could know, both of you. I sorry I wasn't here for you tonight. I'll start looking around for a better paying job, that way I can work fewer hours. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too."


	9. Understanding

"Well seems RJ here caught himself a little virus. Other than that he's just fine," Dr. Cater stated. "Just keep doing what you're doing. Give him Tylenol when he needs it and make sure he is drinking plenty of fluids. If he doesn't want formula try giving him a little bit of water. Some babies love that when they don't feel good."

"I never should have taken him dress shopping. No one at home was sick so he had to have gotten it then." Lilly started beating herself up.

"It's not your fault. He could have gotten it easily from anywhere," Jackson reassured her.

"He's right. Babies, especially preemies are more susceptible to germs so it could have come from anywhere without anyone else getting sick." The doctor paused letting this sink in. "Since you're here anyway I just went ahead and checked him over, since you had his six week check up scheduled for tomorrow anyway. That way you don't have to come back."

They sat with the doctor for a few more minutes discussing his progress and how he was doing. They thanked the doctor and made their way out to the car just as RJ voiced his hunger. As usual Lilly sat in the back seat next to his car seat and held his bottle so he could drink on the way home.

By the time they got home RJ had finished his bottle and slipped into a much needed nap. Gently carrying him inside, Lilly took him upstairs and buckled him into the swing. Turning it on she heard the music begin to play as it swayed back and forth.

All the emotions of the last few days began to pile themselves on top of each other until she felt she was at the breaking point. Rushing down the stairs she spoke quickly asking Jackson to keep on eye on RJ and ran out the door.

Jackson sat on the couch stunned. He couldn't believe Lilly just took off like that. He had never known her to be so rash. She looked so upset and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even take off after her. No one else was home and he wasn't about to disrupt RJ's nap. He would just have to wait for her to come home. Lying back on the couch he planned to do just that.

* * *

The shrill crying through the baby monitor awoke Jackson to the realization he had fallen asleep. Gathering his bearings he walked upstairs to calm his crying son. The boy felt hot and he wondered if it was time for more Tylenol. Lilly had been taking care of all that so he had no clue. 

Grabbing the small bottle out of the diaper bag he turned it around trying to read the directions. Figuring it was safe to give him some more he tried to figure out how to hold and calm the baby all the while trying to measure out the right amount. It wasn't easy but he finally managed to get some of it in the little one's mouth.

Next thing on the list was getting a bottle. Seeing there were no premade ones in the fridge, he found himself once again reading the directions and trying to understand them. After about ten minutes he finally was able to sit on the couch while RJ ate.

He realized this was the first time he had ever been left alone with RJ. From the moment they had brought him home, Lilly had been there every second. She made everything look so easy but now he understood how much work she did everyday. She truly was amazing and deserved some much needed praise.

When he heard the door start to open he turned hoping it was Lilly. She had been gone almost three hours and he was starting to worry. Instead Miley and Oliver walked in the door laughing and giggling with each other.

The two continued talking as if they were the only two people in the room until RJ let out a loud burp, clueing them into the fact that there was someone else in the room. "Hey Jackson, where's Lilly?" Miley asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Miley looked as if she was about to rip her brother's head off if he didn't explain quickly.

"She took off about three hours ago and I haven't heard from her since. I tried her phone but she didn't answer." Which was the truth as soon as he realized how much he had taken her for granted he had grabbed the phone hoping she'd pick up. He didn't know whether to be more worried or upset when she didn't answer. He wanted to go look for her but he didn't want to drag RJ all over and he didn't have a clue where to start.

After explaining everything to his sister he said, "I should go look for her."

"No!" Miley protested. She held a stance that clearly said she wasn't to be messed with. "You need to stay here and take care of RJ just like she asked you too. Besides I have a much better chance of finding her. After all I know all her haunts." And with that she was out the door leaving a confused Oliver and a worried Jackson behind.

* * *

Lilly walked the streets aimlessly for what seemed hours. At one point she found herself standing in front of her old house. She thought maybe she could talk to her mom but she couldn't bring herself to go to the door. She hadn't stepped foot in that door for more than nine months and she couldn't see herself do so now. At least not until she was on better terms with her dad as well. 

Finally she found herself on a small patch of beach where Miley, Oliver, and her used to hang out in junior high. She felt her phone vibrating before she heard it ringing. The screen stated it was Jackson calling and she wasn't ready to talk to him so she ignored it, setting it aside. Instead she watched the waves roll in trying to block her mind from anything but the memories of those years not so long ago.

Every once in a while one of them would spontaneously run into the water starting a race between the three. The first one to the sand bar that sat about a quarter of a mile out was the winner.

It was this thought that pushed Lilly to get up and jump into the water. She quickly began swimming her heart. She reached the sand and sat facing toward the large expanse of water and got lost in her thoughts once again.

Miley had spotted Lilly swimming out when she had made it to the half way point. Either she would have to wait for Lilly to come back, or she could follow her out. Thinking it might be fun, she took off after her friend. Sitting down beside her, she put an arm around the blonde's shoulder and just sat there quietly waiting for the other girl to open up.

It was fifteen minutes before the silence was broken. "You know you aren't a very quiet swimmer. I could hear you coming long before you got here."

Miley didn't respond knowing that her aquatic skills were not the thing that brought Lilly out here. She was determined to wait her out, hoping to get to the heart of the matter. Her patience was soon rewarded.

"I'm the worst mom ever and my son is suffering because of it. I don't know what I'm doing. I got pregnant at sixteen, had a baby by seventeen and before I'm even eighteen I'm going to be married. What do I know about being married? I mean since my parents are such stellar examples of a happy couple."

Pausing she let the tears began to fall as her friend pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so afraid I'm going to screw this all up and RJ is the one that's going to be hurt. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves so much more, he's an angel. He's my angel. I just don't want him to one day hate me because I was to young to know what I was doing and screwed up his life. Maybe I should have given him up. Maybe he would have been better off with someone else."

Miley knew she needed to stop Lilly from this train of thought. "Do you love him?"

"You know I do."

"Well then as I see it, that's all that matters. As long as you give him all the love you have to give him, then everything will be alright. You are a great mom. Even before he was born you did everything you could to show you love for him. I know you and going on bed rest couldn't have been easy. I have never seen you sit still for more than five minutes. So watching you sit there day after day amazed me.

Then after he was born I watched you sit at the hospital every minute you possibly could. You wouldn't leave his side for a minute. Wishing and praying everyday that you could take him home. I don't know any other kid our age that would have done that. You love that little boy with everything you have in you and that's all that matters. We'll be there to help you if you need it."

Lilly sat there in silence soaking in what Miley was saying. She held on to her friend as all the emotions rolled out of her and she felt like she was finally releasing everything that was bottled up within her. "Thanks Miles. This is becoming a habit, me breaking down, and you figuring out how to fix me."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. It'll get better with time. You've had a lot to deal with. It's understandable." Standing up she held her hand out helping Lilly up. "Now what say we get out of these wet clothes? Race you back to shore." And with that she was gone.

"Cheater!" Lilly exclaimed before taking off after her. The two girls chatted comfortably on the short walk back to the house.

Jackson was no where to be found when they entered the house, but Robbie Ray was sitting on the couch watching some game on the TV. Looking up at the two girls he laughed seeing their wet and disheveled style. "Lilly, RJ's upstairs sleeping, go give him a quick kiss then get in the shower and get ready."

"Ready? For What?"'

He just gave her a smile, "You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Amazing no authors note at the beginning, maybe because you get one at the end haha. So here's the thing I've got to the point where I could take this story in two different directions all starting with one choice of the characters but I'm not sure which to use so I want your opinions.**

**Should Lilly and Jackson continue an intimate relationship or should they decide to wait until they are married?**

**Let me know what you think and preferably in a PM so it will be more of a surprise when I do write the outcome. I understand if your lazy though cause if it was me I'd just write it in a review. HAHA atleast I'm honest.**


	10. Tonight

A/N: Sorry guys that it took so long to update. This chapter was much harder to write that I originally thought and not at all what I was expecting. Plus I've started co-writing a story with -note.book.paper-20 called Changing directions on her account. Feel free to check it out if you wish. Yes I'm shamelessly advertising here. If you're not into that relationship I totally understand people have the right to their own opinions. Anyway enough rambling here's the chapter:

Lilly stood staring at the closet full of clothes. She didn't have a clue what was going on so she couldn't decide what to wear. The smile Robbie Ray had given her earlier made her believe this was to be one of those nights she wanted to remember. Going through her clothes for the third time she still could find nothing that stuck out.

Turning to the swing in the corner she spoke to her sleeping son. "What should I wear little one? I have a feeling your dad is up to something and I wanna look just right. To bad I don't have a wardrobe like Miley's. Of course that's it."

She quickly ran across the hall and into Miley's room. Hurriedly explaining the situation to Miley the two girls began going through the Hannah closet trying to find just the thing for Lilly to wear. After trying on several outfits, and mixing and match several more they decided on one they both liked. It was simple and casual enough that it wouldn't stand out, but it was nice enough it that it would fit in a classier place as well.

Jackson stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for Lilly to come down. He was feeling quite nervous at the moment. He wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be to his little surprise. After spending a few hours doing what she had been doing on a daily basis he felt the need to let her have a break and to spoil her a bit. As soon as his dad walked in the door that night, the two began hatching a plan to do just that.

Feet appeared on the top of the stairs and began to slowly descend. He watched as if in slow motion as Lilly made her way down. His breath caught as he stared at how beautiful she was. Her hair fell around her face in soft waves. Her outfit hugged her body just right to show off the curves he loved. She was stunning, and tonight she was all his for the first time in a long while.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Seeing her smile he walked over and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Pulling back he stared deeply at her trying to convey all he was feeling in a single expression. She smiled again, seeming to read Jackson's face.

The spell was broken when everyone heard a small wail through the baby monitor on the end table. Lilly started to turn to head back up the stairs when Robbie Ray stopped her. "I got him, you two go have fun. You deserve a night off."

"But…"

"No buts darlin' I got it. I've raised two children. I'll be fine for a couple of hours. Miley will be here too. We have your cell numbers and we know how to dial 911. Now quit worrying and get going."

Lilly couldn't believe it. It was like he read her mind. Leaving him with Jackson was one thing, he was the dad. But leaving RJ with Robbie Ray was kinda like leaving him with a babysitter for the first time, even if he had been there since the day he was born.

"Should we go then?" Jackson asked hesitantly.

"Um…I guess. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Jackson slowly pulled a reluctant Lilly out the door and to the car. Opening the car door for her, he rushed over to the driver's side and hopped in. It wasn't long before he was pulling into the valet parking of a very nice hotel.

Looking up Lilly noticed where they were and questioned him on it. "A hotel?"

"It's not what you think. Well I did have to make room reservations but only so we could eat in their restaurant. It's supposed to be one of the nicest around. We can just leave after dinner if you want, or we could hang out, whatever you want."

"Ok."

Leading the way into the dinning area, Jackson gave the host their name, who quickly got them seated. Looking the menu over Lilly couldn't believe the prices. The food must be fabulous as much as it costs. She thought some more on that.

"Jackson, this food is awfully expensive. Plus with the room reservation it must be costing a fortune."

"Yeah I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Dad's helping pay for it. When I told him I wanted to give you a night out he insisted on helping. We decided you needed a little bit of spoiling."

Smiling at that she went back to looking over her menu. Everything looked so delicious she couldn't decide. When she made mention of that to Jackson he suggested she pick her to favorites and they'd split both of them. The thought made her laugh out loud. Neither one of them were very into the concept of sharing food so to have a whole dinner based on that seemed ridiculous.

Jackson agreed with her on that thought but told her it was her night and she could do whatever she wanted. Putting his menu aside he in delight as she read each item over and over again until she could finally settle one two that sounded the best.

While they waited for their food to arrive they talked and laughed just as they had when they first started dating. Lilly kept thinking how good it felt to be like this with Jackson again. Without having to fit in the baby and work schedules. They night was theirs alone.

She had to admit to herself though that she missed RJ deeply and wouldn't trade him for anything. Jackson noticed how excited she got when she spoke about their sons. The smile on her face clearly showed how much she loved the little boy.

Their food came and Jackson scooted around the table closer together. They started off each just taking bits of whatever they wanted but soon they were feeding each other and laughing like little kids.

Once they had finished that they waiter came over and asked if they wanted any dessert. They got a piece of chocolate and smashed in each other's faces. Both claiming that they were simply practicing for their wedding reception.

After paying the check, Jackson went to just the restroom while Lilly pulled out her cell phone and made a call home. Miley assured her that everything was fine and that RJ was sleeping like the baby he was. He had been fed and changed and not to worry.

Although she did voice her surprise that she waited that long to call. Which lost her the bet she had with her father. She was sure Lilly wouldn't last more than 20 minutes after they left before calling.

Jackson came back just as she was putting her phone back in her purse. Hand in hand they walked through the hotel's garden. They chatted quietly about the wedding and what progress had been made. Mostly due to Miley's Hannah contacts were they able to get things running so quickly. They still just about two months before they wedding but most everything was taken care of.

Weighing the pros and cons they decided against a Honeymoon at least for the time being, until RJ was a little older. They talked about maybe going on one for their first anniversary. By then they'd be a little more settled and able to enjoy themselves better.

After making a quick and third call home to ensure everything was fine, they decided to check out the room since they had it anyway. Taking the nearest elevator up to level five they walked the halls until they found the room they were looking for.

Walking in, Lilly had to wonder what their suites looked like if a regular room was this beautiful. It was large and spacious with a nice king size bed placed in the middle. An electric fireplace angled across one corner with a cozy looking love seat couch face it. Next to a fairly nice entertainment center sat facing the bed. The bathroom was nice and big as well, with a fairly good size jet tub.

Leaning back against the headboard of the bed, they flipped through channels finally settling on a movie. As it progressed Lilly snuggled more and more into Jackson until they were touch from head to toe.

Flipping off the movie Jackson turned to look deeply in Lilly's eyes. Placing his hand on her head, he began running it through her hair. They just stayed like that for several minutes neither daring to talk. Hating to even breathe, afraid that it would break this magic spell that has come over them. It was if they were communicating without even having to utter a word.

She placed her hand lightly on his chest without ever breaking eye contact. Feeling he heart beat underneath she felt the slight change as it began to speed up, sure that hers was doing the same.

His hand moved from her hair down to her cheek as it lightly caressed her. Capturing it lightly he began closing the distance between them and then he kissed her.


	11. Waiting

**A/N: Alright this chapter is shorter than most of the others but to make up for it, it's got some Lackson fluff and some Miley/Lilly time.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to Musiclvr320 and Daisy617 for being my only 2 reviews on my last chapter. Thanks guys for always reviewing and I hope to see more reviews this time.**

Jackson held Lilly's hand the entire drive home that night. He turned to her and gave her a smile that told her everything was okay between even after what happened in the hotel room. As his eyes returned to the road she thought back to the end of their night.

_The small kiss Jackson had given her became more passionate and soon he was almost completely on top of her. They laid like for what seemed a life time as they continued passionately kissing. Hands stayed where they were tenderly holding each other._

_He broke away from her mouth and kissed her sweetly all over the face only to return to her mouth and start again. Lilly couldn't help but think how good it felt to be with him again like this. It had been so long since they had spent any quality time together and she missed it._

_His mouth moved down her neck and she let out a moan and arched her back loving the feeling. Feeling his hands slid under her shirt though made her pull back. "Jackson, stop."_

"_What? Why? Is it too soon or something?" He asked with a worried look on his face._

"_No. I mean I got the okay from the doctor if that's what you're asking." Of course she had only gotten the okay the day before and wasn't sure she was actually ready. She felt the need to wait and she was deliberately avoiding telling Jackson._

"_Okay then I guess I'm confused."_

"_Forget it. We better get home to RJ." She got up and went for her purse ready to leave when she felt Jackson's hand grabbing her arm, turning her to look at him._

_He grabbed her other arm and held her there gently. "No we're not leaving until you tell me what's going on."_

"_You'll just think it's stupid," her voice made him believe she truly thought that._

"_No I wouldn't. Just tell me."_

_She looked into his eyes and knew there was no backing down now. Now was the time to tell him. She had been thinking this for a while now and the more she thought about it the more she believed it was right. _

_Taking a deep breath, "Well it's just I thought maybe we could wait until we're married. I mean it's been months since we've done it anyway. Maybe it would just make our wedding that much more special ya know?"_

"_That's it? You want to wait?" He asked relieved that that's all it was. He had been afraid something was wrong between them._

"_Yeah. You're not mad?" Her head faced the floor afraid that, that would be his reaction. _

"_Why would I be? I mean yeah I love you and want to be close to you but you're right we can wait a couple more months. It's not that big a deal."_

"_Really? Thanks Jackson. I love you too." They stayed there just holding each other for a few minutes before quietly walking out the door and heading home._

Once they got home Jackson opened her door to help her out, bringing her out of her memories. They smiled at each other before tenderly kissing. Holding hands they walked slowly towards the front door.

Inside they found Robbie Ray playing a soft melody on his guitar while Miley held RJ as he began working on a fresh bottle.

Lilly walked right to her. "Hand me my baby and nobody gets hurt." Both girls laughed as Miley did just that, letting Lilly take over the feeding of her son.

"Better you than me anyway. The little stinker just seems to spit it all back up on me anyway." Miley pointed to a spot on her shoulder that didn't match the rest of her shirt to prove her point.

"Did you do that to Aunt Miley? Good boy. That's just want Mommy told you to do." Lilly laughed at the look on Miley's face.

"Ha Ha very funny." Miley tried to appear serious but soon she was laughing too. She couldn't help it. He may be a little stinker but he was her nephew and he was pretty darn cute.

Smiling down at her son, "Mommy missed you so much." It felt so good to have him in her arms again. As much as she enjoyed the night out with the father of her child, she missed her little boy something fierce. How drastically her life had changed in just so short a time.

Miley followed Lilly upstairs as she took a sleeping RJ to his swing, letting him settle in for the night, or at least for the next couple of hours. After he was strapped in, the two crept out of the room leaving the door open so they could hear him if he woke up. They went over to Miley's room.

"So how was the date?" Miley asked with a mischievous look on her face. "Dad told me he took you to a hotel."

"It was good. We had a really romantic dinner and then took a walk around the garden. After that we went up the room and just watched a movie."

"That's it? You were alone for the first time in months and you want me to believe you watched a movie?"

"Yes because it's the truth. Beside which my sex life is none of your business." Lilly couldn't help goading her friend. It was just so much fun to see the reactions on her face. Miley always had this deer caught in headlights look when someone mentioned the word sex.

"Yeah. Especially when it's with my brother." She makes her shiver with a total look of disgust on her face.

"Well it couldn't be any worse than me thinking about you and Oliver."

"Hey now, wait a minute. We already decided nothing was happening there remember?"

"Yeah but you were dating him for like a minute." At this point Lilly was trying so hard to keep a straight face, inside she was laughing so hard. The look of outrage on the brunette face was just so funny.

"And in that minute you had enough time to think about that?"

"Well yeah," Lilly replied as if it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"Lilly Truscott you have a dirty mind. You've been hanging out with Jackson too much." Not being able to hold back any longer Lilly burst out laughing. Playing the conversation back in her head Miley realized how funny it really was and started laughing as well.

Robbie Ray and Jackson turned their heads towards the stairs as they heard the two girls laughing. "Wonder what's so funny."

"I dunno son, but knowing those two, you probably don't want to know."

"Yeah you're probably right."


	12. Unexpected

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extended delay of this story. Over the thanksgiving holiday I was out of town for four days without Internet and then had to play catch up for everything I miss. But I finally got the next chapter up and I promise to try and get the next one up here soon.**

Looking at the calendar, Lilly couldn't believe it. In exactly three weeks from today she would be getting married to the love of her life and the father of her child. Everything was pretty much taken care of. Now they were just waiting for the day to arrive.

The invitations had gone out two days prior. Since her father still wasn't talking to her they had decided to go non-traditional on the announcement. Instead of stating their parents names the invitations read:

_Robert Jackson Stewart _

_Is pleased to announce _

_The wedding of his Mother _

_Lillian Rose Truscott _

_To his Father _

_Jackson Rod Stewart _

_On December the 20__th__, 2009 _

_At 2:00 p.m. _

_In the…_

She wondered what her father would think when he read that announcement. It upset her to think he wouldn't be at her wedding. Knowing that there was a chance he wouldn't come she had to decide whether to find someone else to walk her down the isle or walk alone. Not liking the idea of the latter she began thinking of who else she could get to walk with her.

She first thought of Robbie Ray, but knew he was standing as Jackson's best man so that wouldn't work. Then she thought of Oliver. He had been her friend since preschool. Having him walk her down the isle would be like have an older brother there beside you. With that thought in mind she quickly called him and he agreed as soon as the question left her mouth. That left one less thing to worry about now.

Her mother had come to visit at least once a week since that first visit. Often staying for hours and occasionally bringing small gifts such as clothes or diapers for RJ. So by now her husband knew that she had made peace with their daughter. He had thrown a fit at first, but when the small woman decided to stick up for herself for once he let it drop.

Heather Truscott tried frequently to make her husband see reason but he just wouldn't seem to let go. Instead she was forced to split her time between the man she loved and the child she had born. Both of which were taking their toll on her.

Lilly appreciated her mother's efforts but understood how stubborn her father could be when he believed he was in the right. She was just so happy to have her mother there to help with the wedding that she wouldn't let his attitude lessen the excitement she felt as the day drew near.

RJ was getting bigger everyday. He seemed to be growing so fast Lilly couldn't keep up. He had grown out of his preemie clothes and was now able to wear newborn outfits. His hair was now starting to lighten up and it looked as if he was going to take after his mother in that aspect. She was overjoyed to finally have some visible sign of herself in her son.

* * *

This was her favorite part of the day. This quality time with her son in the quiet evening when she gently rocked him to sleep before bed. He was now sleeping between five and six hours during the night. While on one hand she was glad she finally got to get some more sleep. She missed having a reason to hold him every few hours. Now she would find herself waking at odd hours of the night just to look at him and make sure he was still asleep.

Just as she was fastening him into the swing she heard the phone ring and Miley yell up the stairs, "Lilly your mom is on the phone."

It was fairly late so she couldn't imagine what her mother could possibly have to talk to her about at this time. Especially since she had just been here a few hours earlier. Flipping on the baby monitor she walked downstairs and took the phone Miley held out to her.

"Hey Mom. What's going on?"

She heard sniffling on the other end of the phone just before her mom spoke. "Lilly, I don't know how to tell you this. There's been an accident. Your father's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything, telling me to wait for the doctor to come out. I couldn't stand waiting by myself anymore."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lilly hung up the phone to see everyone staring at her with questions in their eyes. She fell to the couch as the tears began to pour down her cheeks. Jackson and Miley were by her side in an instant hugging her from both sides.

"Lilly what is it?" Jackson asked quietly, caressing her cheek.

"My Dad, he was uh… I don't know… He's in the hospital." She said in a soft voice, trying to get herself together. "Mom's there by herself. I need to get to the hospital."

"I'll come with you. Miley and Dad can stay here and watch RJ. You're in no position to go by yourself." Grabbing his keys he wrapped his arm around Lilly and gently guided her to the car.

"Thank you Jackson," she said, leaning into, not sure she could walk on her own just yet.

Pulling into the parking lot Lilly jumped out of the car almost before it had stopped and ran inside. Jackson quickly took off after her, catching up with her just as she hit the front desk asking where her father was.

Looking at the computer the receptionist told them what floor he was one and how to find it. As soon as the words were out of her mouth Lilly was off again with Jackson closely behind. She almost ran right past her mother but did a quick turn around and entered the waiting room. Heather stood up as soon as she saw her daughter and hugged her tight.

"How is he? Have they told you anything yet?" Lilly asked still holding her mother tightly.

"No they haven't. They told me he needed surgery and that it would take several hours but they didn't tell me anything else."

Not wanting to disturb the moment Jackson stood to the side, but as soon as the two women released each other he walked up to Lilly putting his arm around her.

"Oh Jackson I didn't see you there. Where's RJ?"

"He's at home with Dad and Miley."

"Oh okay." She looked back and forth between her daughter, and her daughter's fiancé. She had spent a lot of time with Lilly lately but usually Jackson was at work. Seeing them together for the first real time, she could see how good they were together. The way Jackson held Lilly showed how much he cared for her. They might just make it after all.

Lilly called home quickly and talked to Miley who let her know that RJ was still sound asleep through all the commotion. Lilly told her that he should sleep for several more hours and that there was already a bottle made in the fridge all she'd have to do is heat it up when he woke up. "Oh and to make sure to use the cream when you change his diaper, he's starting to get a small rash."

Miley told her to quit being a mother hen. She knew how to take care of her nephew. After all she'd watched Lilly do it enough times. After promising to call back as soon as they heard something, she hung up the phone.

While she was talking to Miley, her mom was talking quietly with Jackson. "Thank you for bringing her and for staying it means a lot."

"It's no problem. Lilly's my family now and so you are as well."

I've tried so hard to get that man to see reason and just accept that what happened, happened and to let go. He just can't seem to do it. I know she'll want to see him when this is all over. I just hope she won't end up hurt."

"I hope so too," Jackson said quietly hoping everything would work out for the best.

The small group sat themselves down on the couch to continue their waiting. Lilly held her mother's hand in support while leaning into Jackson who had his arms pulled tightly around her. At one point Jackson got up to go get them drinks and snacks, but then they sat untouched on the table in front of them.

It was almost an hour before they saw a guy in green scrubs headed their way. As he entered the waiting room they all stood up together.

Looking at the name on the file in his hands, "Truscott?"

"That's us." Heather spoke up waiting to hear about her husband.

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news."


	13. Dad?

**A/N: I see how it is, I leave a cliffhanger and I get more reviews. Thanks everyone for review, it let's me know someone is actually still reading this story.**

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the surgery went well. He had some bleeding in the brain and we were able to stop that which reduced the swelling. He also has some cracked ribs and a sprained wrist. So physically he should be able to heal just fine. The bad news is he hasn't regained consciousness yet so we don't know the extent of his head injuries. We're hoping he wakes up soon instead of slipping into a coma."

They asked him a few more questions. He told them as soon as they had him settled in a room a nurse would come and let them see him. After he left Lilly and her mother fell to the couch holding tightly to each other, crying.

They were still in the same position a half hour later when they were told they could finally see him. Figuring it best, Jackson left Lilly and her mother to go by themselves. Instead he went outside to call home and let his Dad and Miley know what was going on. Knowing Lilly would ask him, he got a quick update on a sleeping RJ before hanging up the phone.

Lilly was shocked when she entered the room. Seeing him hooked up to a few machines was enough to make this visual hard to take, but that wasn't all. She hadn't seen him in almost a year and the time certainly had changed him. He was starting to get a little gray in his light brown hair. Worry lines had started to form around his eyes.

Through it all she watched him sleep. It wasn't the peaceful sleep some people say their loved ones seem to be in when they walked in a hospital room. Instead he looked tortured as if he was dreaming of a nightmare.

She watched as her mother sat down beside him and took his hand holding it gently. Walking to the other side she reached out to do the same, but stopped before making contact. Did she dare touch him? While circumstances certainly had changed, the situation hadn't.

Looking at the man who raised her she was no longer knew what to think about him anymore. She loved him, but he still wasn't talking to her. Wishing he could let go of the situation as easily as she had, and as her mother had, she gently took his hand. No matter what he was still her father and she wanted him to know she was here.

Jackson watched Lilly's inner turmoil from the door way. He could see the hesitation in her eyes when she reached out and it hurt him to see her so undecided like that. Walking up behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders, letting her know he was there for her.

The next morning Lilly woke up disoriented until she felt Jackson's arms around her. Her father hadn't woken up and they ended up lying down on the couch in his room until they feel asleep. Her mother was sleeping uncomfortably in the chair beside the bed with her hand still tucked inside her husband's.

Standing up she went in search of the bathroom. After straightening herself up she grabbed some breakfast for everyone and headed back to her father's room. By the time she walked back through the door her mother was starting to wake up. Jackson was still snoring, curled in a ball now that he was alone on the couch. The two women ate in silence, afraid to break the peace that seemed to occupy the room.

Just as they were finishing up Lilly heard some noise out in the hallway. Looking that way she saw Robbie Ray and Miley walk in with very alert RJ in her arms.

"Oh my baby, come here." He smiled as his mother took him from his aunt's arms. "Mommy missed you." She smiled back at him, he was getting so big.

"I figured ya did, which is why I suggested we stop in and see how things were going," Miley spoke up. She yawned suggesting that RJ didn't give them an easy night. But since she didn't say anything Lilly figured that meant she wasn't about to complain.

Instead she decided just to ask the question Miley hadn't yet asked. "He still hasn't woken up so we don't know."

Robbie Ray walked over to the couch and woke Jackson up, who had yet to quit snoring. The group sat talking quietly for a while before Robbie Ray and Miley figured it time they left. They asked Lilly if she wanted them to take RJ with them but she told them no. Telling her to call them if she changed her mind they headed out.

The stepped out when the doctor came to check him over. He then asked them to step back in so he could give them and update. "He's showing no signs of having slipped into a coma yet so I have high hopes he'll wake up just as soon as his body is ready. The surgery seems to have worked as there seems to be no additional swelling or bleeding in his head. So I'll just keep checking back and hopefully we'll know soon where we're at."

They thanked the doctor and he left them alone to wait some more. Their waiting didn't seem to be in vain however when a little over two hours later they noticed movement. Heather stood over her husband staring down waiting for more signs that he was waking up.

"Lilly, he's waking up, his eyes are moving." Rocking a sleeping RJ in her arms she walked over to the other side of the bed and stood hovering. It was almost ten minutes before his eyes fluttered open. After his vision cleared he noticed his wife and smiled at her.

"Wha…?" He croaked out.

Remembering what the doctor said this was a good sign. He seemed to remember her so no memory loss. He was trying to talk too. "Shh. You've been in an accident. You've been unconscious for almost 24 hours. You've got some broken ribs and a sprained wrist, but you're going to be fine." She helped her husband take a drink of her water, hoping it would help him be able to talk.

Just then RJ decided to wake up and voice his hunger. Lilly watch almost in slow motion as her father turned his head towards her, she knew he hadn't noticed her yet, so wasn't sure what to expect. The smile on his face was definitely not what she was expecting. "Lilly." But then he looked down and noticed the baby. "Whose baby is that?"

"Mine," she whispered afraid to speak it to loud.

"Yours? What?" He looked confused.

"Yes my son. You're grandson." What was he playing at now?

"Lilly quit playing. Your fifteen, you're not old enough to have a baby." He said sternly, sure she was playing a prank on him.

"Dad, I'm seventeen have been for months. This is my baby RJ, and that is my fiancé, Jackson." She pointed Jackson but before her father was able to respond she grabbed the diaper bag and ran out of the room.

She found a quiet spot in the hospital and pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag and offered it to the little boy who was still crying. His tears were soon replaced with hers. "How does he not remember? How can he not remember the hell he's put me through the last year. I mean being mad at me was one thing, but totally forgetting it all that's so much worse."

Staring down at her son she continued crying for what seemed forever. He thought she was still fifteen. She tried to think back to that time in her life. She remembered how happy they were as a family. They would spend at least one night a week together as a family, just happy to be together.

She remembered the vacation they took that year. It wasn't that big of a vacation, just a road trip up north stopping wherever someone wanted to. They had been so happy just to be together that it didn't matter that at one point they got lost and it barely registered that it took them three hours to figure out where they were.

That was just before everything seemed to fall apart she remembered as well. It was the last real quality time they spent together. Shortly after that was when she began dating Jackson. Once that happened she spent even more time over at the Stewart's, which meant she spent less time at home.

Without Jackson, she would never have had RJ and she just couldn't imagine that. If nothing else, she just wished her father would have understood that. If he would have given her the chance, she would have admitted she made a mistake, but she would never regret her baby. It didn't even matter to her anymore what she had to go through to get him here. She was just glad he was.

"Lilly! Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere." Jackson ran to her, hugging her tight.

"Sorry I just had to get out of there. How can he not remember?"

"I'm not sure babe. He was still trying to figure it all out when I left to find you."

Her tears began to pour again as she cried into his shoulder. After a few minute she noticed the wet spot and she began laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"This," she pointed to his shoulder. "I never used cry, I was never one to let off the water works. Ever since I got pregnant it seems like that's all I do anymore."

"And that's funny?"

"Yes it is because I wouldn't want it any other way. I have you and I have RJ and that's all I need." Leaning in she gave him a kiss on the cheek then just sat there staring into his eyes. After a few seconds she kissed him again, this time on the lips. Taking her face into his hands Jackson kissed her more deeply, careful not to disrupt the still eating baby between them.

Pulling apart they noticed a few people staring at them. Not letting it bother them, the sat close together and watched as RJ finished his bottle. Taking him from Lilly, Jackson proceeded to do what he did best… getting the little boy to burp.

Gently rocking the boy on his shoulder, he fell back to sleep, not finished with his earlier nap.

"Lilly, Jackson, there you are." Lilly looked up to see her mom. She looked hesitant to say what she had obviously come to tell them.

"What is it Mom?"

"It's your dad, he's asking for you."


	14. Truce

**A/N: Alright here's another chapter. The next one will likely be the last for this story, although I might do a small epilogue I'm not sure yet. We'll just have to wait and see what comes to mind next time I sit down to write.**

"It's your dad, he's asking for you." The look on her face was neutral which left Lilly wondering if this was a good or bad.

"He's asking for me, why?"

"I don't know. As soon as they realized he was awake the doctor came and looked him over. He believes you're father is suffering from Selective Amnesia. He explained that there have been cases where someone who has experience a head injury will loose pieces of their life that have been stressful or regretful."

"So in other words he chose to forget me. Or at least who I've become." Lilly said angry with her father.

"Lilly," Heather tried.

"No Mom. Don't even try to make excuses or whatever you were going to do. I've been through hell and back over his attitude and now he can just escape it all. How fair is that?"

"It's not," her mother stated, shocking her daughter.

"What?"

"If you would have given me a chance you would have known I wasn't going to make excuses. I was going to agree with you. This situation isn't fair to any of us, especially you and RJ. But that doesn't change the fact that we still have to deal with it. Because whether we all like it or not, this is the situation we're in."

Lilly couldn't help but be amazed by her mom. This wasn't the passive woman she used to know. This woman was strong and independent and was finally ready to see the situation for what it was. And she was right.

Heading back to the room, Lilly paused just outside his door, and took her son out of his father's arms. "I need to face this head on and that means showing him who I am now."

"That's my girl." Jackson kissed her on the forehead, hoping this feud would finally be over once and forever.

"Hey dad." Walking to his side she sat in her mother's chair holding her baby close.

"Lilly, you came back." His smile was sad and held a thousand emotions. "I'm so sorry I can't remember the last couple of years. You're mother filled me in a little bit about what an ass I've been. But I wanted you to know that I do remember one thing and that's just before I blacked out in my car, I remember seeing your face and knowing that I had to make things right. I know that just saying sorry can't make up for everything, but I hope it can be a start."

Lilly felt tears forming in her eyes once again. She smiled at her dad agreeing that it was a start. "I forgave you a long time ago for acting the way you did. I just wished you would have given me the chance to explain. I couldn't understand how you could just cut me off like that, especially now that I have this little guy."

Having forgotten the last two years he could clearly see the changes in his daughter. She was far more mature than she had been at fifteen. He could see the love shine in her eyes when she spoke about her son. "I'm listening now. Tell me about you and about him."

Heather and Jackson quietly stepped out while Lilly told her father of everything from the very beginning when she began dating Jackson. How difficult her pregnancy had been. In the end she told him she would never regret having her baby, but admitted that maybe she hadn't made the best choices that led to his conception.

He listened intently to her story glad to have this time with her and really see things from her side. "Now tell me about my grandson. Can I hold him?"

"But your wrist is sprained."

Lifting up his right arm, "but this one works just fine."

Relenting she placed her son in the crook of his grandfather's arm. "His name is Robert Jackson Stewart, but we just call him RJ. He's just about three months old and such a good baby. He hardly ever cries unless he needs something."

"Are you sure he's yours? He doesn't look anything like you, except maybe the hair."

"Yes I'm sure he's mine. Considering I gave birth to him, it would be hard to not know. But you're right, he looks just like his father." She wasn't sure if he was just stating a fact or if he was still trying to deny the fact that she had a child. She was ready to be angry with him again.

"Okay just thought I'd check." Then he started laughing and she realized he was just kidding. He always did have an odd sense of humor.

She told him about all the time she spent in the hospital after he was born. "It just about killed me not being able to hold him the first few weeks of his life. I may over compensate for it now, since I've always got him and have been told on more than one occasion that I don't need to hold him all the time. But I don't want to let go."

"Your mom was like that, holding you every excuse she could find. She held you even tighter when we realized we couldn't have any more kids. I always wanted to have a son, but I definitely could get used to this little guy."

Lilly watched as her father began talking in baby talk to the baby who was staring up intently at this new person holding him. After about ten minutes of watching them together, she heard her mother and fiancé enter the room once more. Jackson handed her a sack of food from a local fast food place. They had already eaten and knew she would be hungry so brought something back.

After she finished eating the group chatted comfortably. When the topic of Christmas came up they discussed plans to get together. Discussing the holidays brought up their impending wedding. Mr. Truscott insisted he was going to be well enough to walk his little girl down the aisle. Lilly was so happy to have her father back in her life. A piece that had been missing now seemed to be filled.

Noticing the time, she realized they had better get home. Giving her father a large hug she told him she was glad he was going to be okay. It was almost RJ's bed time though and it would be better if they get him home to bed since he still slept best in his swing, but was hopefully going to be able to move to his crib soon.

He made Lilly promise to come back and visit the next day and bring the baby. He was getting quite attached to his grandson already. The more time he spent with him the more he could see what everyone else could see. That while he was almost the spitting image of his father he was for sure going to be a lot more like his mother.

He could also see what an excellent mother his daughter was. As he watched them walk out the door he couldn't seem to stop thinking about that. She was caring and gentle towards her son. The littlest complaint from the little boy and she was there doing whatever she could to fix what was wrong.

The tomboy in her was still there, but she had pushed it down and let her maternal instincts shine bright. He couldn't be more proud of the woman she was becoming.

In the car, Lilly was thinking similar thought about how much her father had changed. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she stared at RJ in his car seat, feeling as if her world was somehow right again.

That night she fell asleep with Jackson's arms around her, her son sleeping near by, and the knowledge that her father had finally come around. She now looked forward to the future with more excitement than she had managed to so far. The prospect of her wedding seemed much brighter now that she knew her father would be there. She couldn't wait.


	15. Family

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the last chapter. It took me quite awhile to get it done because it had to be just right so I hope you all enjoy it. **

Today was the day, it was finally here and Lilly sat alone in the bathroom freaking out. She couldn't do this. She couldn't get married. She's only seventeen for crying out loud. What the heck was she thinking when she agreed to this?

Sure it would be nice to be married to the father of her baby, but when she was older. She hadn't even graduated high school yet. What teenager gets married before graduating? Oh right, the ones that become pregnant at sixteen.

Walking out of the bathroom she headed straight for Miley's room, knowing she was the only one that could help set her mind at ease. She walked in without bothering to knock, knowing Miley wouldn't mind today of all days, to find her best friend singing to a captive RJ.

Lilly watched in silence as the pop start finished her number and saw the smile on her son's face. He loved it when his aunt Miley sang to him, much better than when his mother attempted to sing a lullaby each night.

"You know he's only three months old and he already prefers your singing over mine."

"That's just cause he knows talent when he hears it. Don't ya little one?" She leaned over talking to him in baby talk so quietly as if it was a secret between the two.

"Hey now don't insult the mother in front of the child." Walking over to the bed, she plopped down next to the two with a depressed look on her face.

"I was just kidding Lils, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah I know."

"Then what's with the face?"

See this is why she came to Miley, she knew her friend would see what was going on and ask her about. Then she would have to tell her and they could work it out like they always did. "It's not that. It's just…Am I doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean getting married. We're still so young. What are the odds that it will last?"

Miley thought for a moment. "Do you love Jackson?"

Answering honestly, "More than I thought possible."

"Well than who's to say it won't last a lifetime?"

Lilly watched as RJ's eyes went back and forth between the two as if he was trying to keep up with the conversation. She smiled down his cute little face. "I guess I'm just afraid we're doing this for him and not for ourselves. That someday we'll come to regret it."

"Okay think about this. If you wouldn't have gotten pregnant do you think you still would have ended up married to Jackson?"

"Yeah probably, but not for at least a few more years."

"See so you're just doing it earlier than planned. Nothing wrong with that."

Wrapping her arms around Miley, Lilly squeezed her in a tight hug. "Thanks Miles, you're the best."

The doorbell rang just then. Grabbing the baby the two quickly headed downstairs to see who had arrived. Robbie Ray was just pulling open the front door as the girls reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well it's about time Robbie Ray. I was about ready to fry out there in what you Californians call winter." Mamaw pushed her way in the door still wrapped up in her winter coat meant to protect against the Tennessee cold.

"Now Momma…"

"Robbie Ray I'm just stating the truth. Now how's about we get this weddin show on the road. Where's Jackson?"

"At the hotel where the wedding is being held. We made him stay there last night." Lilly was still slightly afraid of Mamaw so she wasn't sure how the older woman would take what she said, but hoped she'd understand.

"Wise choice, wouldn't want him to see the bride before the wedding. Shouldn't we be heading over there to get ready?"

"Well we're still waiting for Lilly's mom as well as Aunt Dolly to get here Mamaw. They should be getting here any minute." Miley finished by giving her grandmother a big hug.

Within the next fifteen minutes the other two women arrived and they all headed upstairs to Miley's room to grab Lilly and Miley's dresses. They had been hiding the wedding dress in the Hannah closet, sure that Jackson would never go in their and see it before the wedding. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Heading over to the hotel the five women made their way into the room they would be using for the next couple hours and began the process of getting dressed as well as doing hair and makeup.

* * *

Just a few floors above them Jackson was sitting alone on the bed he had slept in the night before. He was only half dressed and couldn't seem to find it in him to finish.

He was hunched over holding the box that held the wedding ring he had purchased for Lilly more than nine months ago, with the realization that he was getting married. Suddenly questions started filling his head and he wasn't sure he could do it.

Could he really be counted on to support Lilly and RJ for the next how many years? He was an immature kid, why was he being trusted to take care of them? He loved them both so much. More than he ever thought it possible to love someone. Yet at the same time he was so scared he was going to screw up all of their lives.

_Maybe it'd just be better for everyone if I left. Nobody would have to watch me fail miserably. I'm sure Lilly's parents would make sure she and RJ were taken care of now that they were back on good terms and dad and would help out too. They would be so much better off without me than with me._

_But then I wouldn't be able to ever see them again. Lilly would be so hurt if I left her now that she surely wouldn't want to see me ever again. And if I couldn't see Lilly than I really couldn't see RJ because it would just be too hard. To have to look at him and remember how he was created. Remembering all the good times I had with his mother._

_His mother… Man Lilly has taken to being a mother like a fish takes to water, so to speak. She's just so wonderful with him. If only all the people she went to school with could see her now. I heard them whispering behind her back about how a girl like her could never be a mother and how any child of hers would be so screwed up. _

_But the ones that really pissed me off was the ones that were saying they were surprised she was pregnant, after all they didn't believe she swung that way. How could they ever say that about his Lilly. HIS Lilly…Only His._

There was a loud banging bringing him out of his thoughts. What was that? "Knock, knock. You in there son?" his father called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah dad, just a minute." Flipping the lock, the door swung open.

"You're not dressed yet?"

"No," he answered with reluctance in his voice.

"Why not?" Robbie Ray asked with a worried frown on his face.

"I've just been sitting here thinking." The older man just sat there waiting for his son to continue, knowing he'd get more out of him that way. "What if I screw up somewhere and Lilly ends up hating me? Or worse RJ? I just keep thinking they'd be better off without me."

"Do you really believe that son?"

"Yes…No… I don't know."

"Son, you've been doing just fine. Truthfully you've had me quite amazed at how much you've grown up this last year. You really stepped in and took responsibility for you're actions. You've become a man, one I'm really proud of."

Jackson sniffed back the tears that he felt trying to get find their way out. He wasn't about to cry in front of his father, but that speech was just so awesome to hear right now of all times.

"Thanks Dad," he said just has he wrapped his father in a hug that was probably long over due. They patted each other on the back and then the awkward silence between men during a hug followed for a minute.

"Well we best get dressed the rest of the way. You have a beautiful lady waiting for you."

After getting his suit jacket on, he walked over to his father who then proceeded to tie his bow tie for him and get it just right. Just as they were about to head out and down to where the ceremony was being held Jackson heard his phone beep.

Looking at it, he saw he had a text from Lilly. It read- _I love you…Let's do this thing!_

He quickly wrote back-_ Love you too…Let's hit it!_

* * *

Lilly stood behind the double doors waiting for them to open. On the other side was everyone she loved sitting and waiting for her to take the next step in her life. Most importantly on the other end was the love of her life.

Mamaw and Aunt Dolly where keeping RJ entertained so that Miley, Robbie Ray, and Heather could all be apart of the ceremony. As everyone started lining up in the order they'd walk down the isle the doors began to open and her dad and Oliver both took their place at her side.

She had decided to go non-traditional now that her father was back in her life. She didn't want to have to take back her offer to Oliver or tell her dad he couldn't because she'd already asked Oliver. So after thinking it over she decided it was her wedding she could do what she wanted. And she wanted both of them by her side.

Just two days prior her dad could still barely stand up for more than a couple of minutes, but he was determined to be apart of this wedding. She knew he must be hurting, but she was so happy he was trying. He still hadn't remembered anything, but she decided she didn't care if he ever did. All that mattered was that he was here now. The past no longer mattered.

The Wedding March began to play as they began making their way towards the alter. Lilly looked around the room at all the people that the couple loved, finally resting her eyes on Jackson himself. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. This was it, the moment they had waited for, for so long, or at least it felt that way to them.

Even after she finally made it to the alter they continued to stare into each other's eyes. The guy performing the ceremony began to speak, but it was as if they were on autopilot, they listened to all the important parts and they made all the right responses but they never once broke eye contact.

The only words that clearly registered were, "you may now kiss the bride." Before the words were even completely spoken, Jackson had pulled them close and they melded into one as they kissed deeply in of all their family and friends.

When they finally pulled apart Jackson whispered for her alone, "I am so ready for that honeymoon now."

"Not just yet big boy, we still have the reception," Lilly whispered back.

"Aw man!"

Laughing, "You have spent way to much time with me, that's my phrase."

"Well it's true. Let's make this quick."

"Agreed."

By the time they quit whispering to each other most everyone had moved to the next room where the tables were all set up for the reception. They hurried over and greeted all their guests. Finally finding Mamaw they took RJ and introduced him to family that hadn't yet met him.

At one point Miley got up and sang a song dedicated to the new couple. She didn't even bother to worry about her secret. Since she was singing an older song and not a Hannah song she figured people probably wouldn't figure it out. If they did, then oh well, it was her special present to her best friend and her brother on their wedding day.

After she finished her song, she gave a toast. "Jackson you've always been the most annoying brother around. But when you fell in love you became a whole new person. I loved you then, but you are much better this way." People all around laughed. "And as for your wife…wow now that's weird to say…Lilly you've been my best friend since we moved to Malibu, you made me feel welcome in a world that was so foreign to me. I couldn't have asked for a better friend then. Now I get honor of calling you my sister. I couldn't ask for a better one now. And you gave me the coolest nephew a girl could ask for. You know he's so going to go to school and brag about his_cool_ Aunt Miley."

Lilly knew there was double meaning to that statement, referring to his "aunt Hannah" as well, but even with that she was incredibly touched by the words her friend/sister were speaking. Tears formed and fell down her face. As Miley finished she walked to where the couple was standing and gave first her brother a hug. Then turning to Lilly the two embraced tighter and longer than they probably ever had.

"Thank you Miles, that was beautiful."

"Anything for you sis." The girls pulled apart both having to wipe the tears from their eyes. Everyone went back to their circle of who they were talking about and the night continued on like the celebration it was.

After almost four hours it seemed like party was finally starting to break up and people began heading home. It was then Jackson spoke to everyone about how great it was to have them here and thank them all. After which he stated they had a very short honeymoon period and they were getting out of there. To which he started running grabbing her hand he took them both out of the room to sounds of laughter and up the elevator to the room he had stayed in the night before alone.

Wanting to get to the fun part quickly as they only had one night alone before they were returning home, he shut and locked the door behind them and then turned and kissed her deeply. Soon clothes were everywhere and they were both satisfied just laying contently in each other's arms.

"Wow that was definitely worth wait." Smiling at him, she knew it had been hard for him to wait like they had decided but he did it for her and she was so glad he did.

"Yeah I must admit I could get used to this married stuff."

"Oh now that we're married you think you're going to get it all the time." She gave him a sly smirk.

"Well yeah isn't that the point?" he joked.

"That's what you think." She laughed and kissed him again as they gained momentum once again.

That night as she fell asleep in his arms, she felt fully whole. The next phase in her life had been completed. Once they returned home to their son, the circle would be finished. They had finally become a family.

**A/N Again: I was going to end a small epilogue at the end of this story. I decided not to and instead write a third story. It probably won't be quite as long and it will likely be awhile before I start posting it so keep your eyes peeled for it.**


End file.
